


[Podfic] Feeling Words

by Readbyanalise010



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thorin, I need you to use feeling words."  "Bilbo...... Bilbo. I..... Bilbo."</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://disneyladiesfromlastnight.tumblr.com/image/46426076725">this picture</a> from the Disney Ladies From Last Night tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Feeling Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feeling Words](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21473) by reena_jenkins. 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Feeling%20Words.mp3) | **Size:** 3 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:05
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013050705.zip) | **Size:** 3 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:05

## Reader's Notes

I love you, Reena Jenkins.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
